Shinobi meets Kunoichi
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: The famous Uchiha Sasuke, who deemed females as worthless dirt beneath his feet.. Was currently flustered because of one.. Damn, Naruto could bug him for life cuz of this..
1. Shinobi meets kunoichi

Disclaimer: KAMI! YOU GUYZ SHOULD KNOW ALREADY!

Warning: This is my OWN plot of Naruto so if something is wrong, don't go bitching about it. As I repeat, this is MY OWN plot!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: Shinobi meets Kunoichi

"Did you heard?"

"Were gonna have girls!"

"Are they pretty?"

"I here the K.O.T.Y is a knockout!"

"Do you think they`ll go out with me?" It took all of Uchiha Sasuke`s self control to not bang his head unto the nearest wall. All morning, the boys in his class began babbling like annoying girls.

It seems that the top 5 kunoichi will be transferred to the shinobi class. And now he just settled on banging his head on his desk, hard. To avoid the annoying voices of his excited classmates, he took a seat at the front side and scooted at it`s end. He looked outside the window directly placed beside him.

'Kunoichi my ass.' He taught bitterly. The shinobi class is the ONLY safe place for him against the rabid fangirls. Heck, his own home doesn't even feel safe that he learn how to sleep with an eye open. And now, 5 stinking fangirls –he is a 100% sure they are going to be fangirls- have the decency to wiggle their way into his class.

"OI! Teme! What do you think?" Uzumaki, Naruto his 'bestfirend' asked.

A vein bopped out of his forhead.

"How should I know you usuratonkachii!" He snapped.

"Whoa! Teme, calm down! You know you should learn how to get along with girls since were gonna have our own genin team, and im sure as hell that there`s going to be a girl on each team." He snorted.

"I don't try to get along because that`s they`re job." He replied coolly.

"You and your arrogance." Naruto tsked.

Then, the dreaded nightmare came.

"As you know, the top 5 kunoichi of the kunoichi class will be transferred here today because of their advanced knowledge."Iruka said

He began to sweat.. praying to every Kami he could remember to never let those girls take a step into the room.

"Treat them well since you are going to work with each other for the rest of your academy days."

"HAI!"

"You may come in now." All the boys except for Sasuke –who did the opposite- leaned forward as the girls stepped and formed a line in front of the class.

"I`ll introduce them." Iruka gestured.

"Top 5 of kunoichi class, Yamanaka Ino." A blonde with pale blue eyes bowed respectfully.

"Top 4 of kunoichi class, Haruno Sakura." Waved a pink haired girl.

"Top 3 of kunoichi class, Sasaki, Ten-ten" the said girl just gave a smile.

"Top 2 of kunoichi class, Hyuuga Hinata." Blushing, she gave a quick bow.

"And Kunoichi of the year, Ta-" That`s the first time they notice that instead of five, only four girls stood in front of them.

A slight ruffle of clothes made Sasuke turned his head towards the window beside him. To his surprise, a girl was crouched low in the window. She wore black shorts (Like Karin.) with chains and a dark blue T-shirt. A black jacket with white fur linings in the hood, bottom and cuffs is worn over the blue shirt. Her black blue hair similar to his was up in a high ponytail as it dance around her making her look ethereal. Alabaster skin glow as her iridescent ice blue eyes scanned the room.

"Gomen sensei. I ran unto unnecessary….annoyances."

He felt his heart quickened in pace. Blood immediately made it`s way up to his neck and up to the end of his ears. He was sure that the whole shinobi population was now red as his favorite food.

"Let me guess." The blond started. "Fanboys?" she finished.

She jumped out of the window landing directly in front of him with a grace of a cat.

"Hn." She even sound like him! "And im sure there`s going to be a lot of here as well." That`s when he notice that he, with the class was staring at her while some where even drooling.

She casually walked in front of the room along with her friends.

"My name is Taisho Kagome. Kunoichi of the year, yoroshiku."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

GAH! ITS SO SHORT! IM NOT IN THE MOOD WHEN I WROTE THIS SO….IM PRETTY MUCH BORED AS HELL..BUT IM NOT IN THE MOOD WRITING STORIES SO THIS ONE IS SHORT….

-xxXBlackXRoseXLustXxx- ~signing out

~JA NE!


	2. The horror of fangirls and fanboys

Disclaimer: *dead pan* -_- MAKE. ME. -_-

A/N: ON SECOND THOUGHT, ILL MAKE THIS STORY RUN ALL THE WAY LIKE IN THE ! OF COUSE I`LL ADD MY OWN TWIST IN IT.

WARNING!: IT MAY SEEMS FAST, BECAUSE OF THE HUGE TIME SPAN.. BUUT DON'T WORRY! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED.

AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG Saikou no Kataomoi.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Chapter 2: The horror of fangirls and fanboys

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twi-

"CANT YOU BOYS HOLD THOSE EYEBALLS OF YOURS FOR YOURSELVES EVEN FOR A FREAKING MINUTE!" Iruka nearly jumped three feet in the air when Kagome`s harsh voice covered the room like a blanket.

"K-Kagome-Chan, c-calm d-down." Hinata meekly adviced the flustered kunoichi. Sasuke had to hold a chuckle at how the female seated beside him –in which he was eternally grateful for.- suddenly bolt up like a wasp poked her butt.

As if reading his thoughts, he found himself being stared down by the irate miko.

"I know that look Sasuke Uchiha! You are SO enjoying this are`nt you?" It`s been a year since the Kunoichi`s transfer and Sasuke, being conceited as he is, merely pushed the funny feelings away and just ignored the kunoichi. But, much to the surprise of everyone, both of them started hanging out with each other to the point that none will see the other without the other one (confusing?). Seeing that both of them were orphans, they started hiring an apartment together. Many fangirls and boys were greatly repulsed by the idea of them living together but with one glare and an artic stare, none objected since then.

Sasuke nearly chuckled at the irony and all. He decides then that he will keep himself away from the girl, seeing that she made him feel funny but now, they were nearly inseperable. Sure, he still had a crush on her the seemed to grow even more, but he decided that he`ll play the role of a bestfriend until he reached the right age. And until then, he will have to protect her against other boys, with him on the right age, he`d steal her right below their noses. Call him possessive and he wont object since Uchihas were known for not sharing.

"Hn." He hnned, knowing that it will riled her up even more.

"Why you-!" A sly smirk found it`s way on her flawless face and he silently gulped. He`ll take on a thousand shinobi`s every day just to keep away from Kagome`s devious mind.

"Ok. Too bad I planned on making some tomato salad and some spicy curry." She shrugged. He felt his eyes widened at the threat.

The class watched with mix jealousy and amusement as the usually stoic duo bicker like children. Ever since Kagome transferred, class never seemed to dull anymore with the daily bickering of the stoic two.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

The pair ate in a comfortable silence across from each other as Sasuke savored the heaven sent meals with a light smile. Kagome have to smirk at the Uchiha`s cute antics, it seems that her cooking was one of her secret weapon against the Uchiha.

"Ne, Sas." She began as her chopsticks bobbed up and down from her mouth.

"Hn?" he mumbled while sipping on the tea that Kagome can only made him drink.

"Wished were on the same team." She replied absentmindedly while gazing outside the window.

"Yeah." He really did mean it. One of the reason he stayed with her is because instead of dragging him down, she was literally pulling him up. He trusted her to the point that he`d let her help from hunting Itachi while he helped her hunt his murderer uncle named Gato (Didn't expect that didn't you?)

He felt her gaze stared at him and it seriously made him want to squirm. It`s already been a year but he still cant hold her gaze dammit!

"Tomorrow, we are finally one stepped closer to our goal Sas, we`re finally progressing." He understood the hidden meaning behind those words and cant help but to agree eagerly.

"Yes." He gently covered her small hand with his as he squeezed it softly, giving strength for both of them. "We can finally avenge them." And with that, the duo once again ate in a relaxing silence. Their hands never leaving the other.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Sasuke bolted upwards as he grasped his face with his free hand. Another nightmare plagued his sleep.

`_Great, just great.` _he sulked _`Now I cant sleep any more..` _realization flashed in his eyes but it was soon completely over thrown by a flash of hesitance. `_Im not a kid anymore and im probably… Gah! Screw it! I want some sleep and I will get some!`_

Grabbing his pillow and blanket, he hastily exited the room before knocking at the door beside his room. (A/N: I KNOW ITS OCC FOR HIM. BUT YOU GOTTA ADMIT ITS FREAKIN ADORABLE RIGHT?)

"Another nightmare Sas?" came Kagome`s sleepy voice. Rubbing her eyes, she sidestepped to let Sasuke entered the room, his oversized t-shirt and pajama making him look so adorable, him clutching a pillow and a blanket completely put the icing on top.

She closed the door with a click. Climbing at the bed, which were now occupied by them both, she laid beside him, face staring straight towards the ceiling. Grabbing the boy`s hand, lacing her fingers with his, she started to hum a lullaby they both grew so fond of.

_itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima__  
kono ame no naka donna yume wo oikakete iru no__  
dokoka de kodoku to tatakainagara__  
namida mo gaman shiteru n darou_

Sasuke felt his eyelids getting heavy. He absently moved closer until his head was leaning against hers.

_hitori demo daijoubu to anata mo watashi to onaji__  
toomawari bakari dakedo naze ka kono michi ga suki de_

Kagome leaned her head against him as her voice raised in volume.

_shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa__  
anata no koto wo omoidasu kara__  
iroazayaka na kisetsu wa kitto__  
kono omoi todokete kureru_

She turned around to see Sasuke`s peaceful face. She brushed out a strayed hair from his face before sighing. Yep, she was totally in love with the boy. And now, she only need to know if he felt the same.

_kono omoi todokete kureru.._ she felt herself drift into the warm embrace of slumber as she finished singing the last line of the song she herself made for the boy who was currently sleeping beside her.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

FLUFF! OH MIGHTY FLUFF! HOW YOU CONTROL ME SO!

A/N: YEAH I KNOW IT`S SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE BIT LONGER.

OH AND BY THE WAY, FOR THOSE REVIEWING AND POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES, THANK YOU FOR CORRECTING ME, I REALLY APPRCIATE THE CONCERN.. BUT PLEASE TELL IT IN A GENTLE WAY… NO NEED TO GO SAKURA ON ME.. (NO OFFENSE SAKURA FANS)

~JA NE!


	3. Team seven

Disclaimer: im too old for this… (Well, not really. -_-;;)

A/N: YOU, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS, WILL PROBABLY SEE BIG AMOUNTS OF SASKAG FLUFF… SO HOLD ON TO YOUR HORSES AND HORSES HOLD YOUR BREATH!

THE THIRD CHAPTER OF S MEETS K IS NOW, PRESENTED TO YOU!

WARNING: I TOLD YOU THAT IT WILL RUN THE PLOT IDENTICAL TO THE ORIGINAL RIGHT? BUT I WILL HAVE MY **OWN **TWISTS!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

I took a whole hour for Sasuke to debate on whether leaving Kagome to sleep and head on towards the academy, or get a bucket full of water, put some ice on the said water, and dump it on the sleeping girl that could probably beat his ass up to Otogakure and back.

`_I think i`ll pick the former.`_ Sasuke thought. `_I have no plans on visiting Oto yet.`_

He adorably stretched like a cat before climbing off the pitch black bed. *sigh* Kagome and her dark colors. He dazedly walked out of the room to head the showers.

About half an hour passed and Sasuke was good to go. Clad in his signature high collared shirt and white pants. He silently peeked at Kagome`s room and saw her still sleeping. With a shrug, he exited their apartment before locking the door. Who knows that fanboys decide to attack HIS Kagome.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Mou, and to think Sas would at least try to wake me." Grumbled Kagome as she fixed her bed. Walking towards her closet, she pulled out a clean outfit. The usual black jacket with white fur linings and the navy crescent moon on each shoulders.

She quickly took a shower before slipping in her black chained shorts and dark blue tank top below the jacket. Tying her knee length hair in a high ponytail, she jumped out of the window, knowing quite well that fanboys would be flocking her doorstep to walk her to academy.

She smirked as she saw two familiar blurs raced their way through the academy. Crouching low for take off, she zipped her jacket close before draping the hood over her head.

_` San.. Nii…Ichi.. Ikuzo!` _she pushed her feet against the pole she was standing on so hard that it tipped so slightly. She kept her face impassive as she darted through Konoha with light blinding speed. She mentally celebrated in triumph as she saw the two rivals disappeared from sigh.

Reaching the academy, she knocked on the first window; knowing quite well that it will open in three, two, one-

"You won again. Didn't you?" came the voice of the smirking Uchiha.

"Don't I always?" she replied with her own smirk. Accepting the hand offered by the Uchiha, she swiftly entered the room. Soon enough, boys death glared Sasuke while girls lazer eyed Kagome. (A/N: I KNOW THAT THE CLASS SHOULD ONLY HAVE 5 KUNOICHIS-refer to chapter one-. BUT ITS BEEN A YEAR SO THE KUNOICHIS POPULATION GREW.)

She took her respective seat beside the Uchiha before stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Remove that, you look like an Inuzuka." Sasuke said, flicking the hood off her head.

She just hnned.

"I WIN!" came the two kunoichi`s voice.

"OW YEAH? MY FOOT IS AT LEAST HALF A CENTIMETER AHEAD OF YOURS!" yelled the blue eyed ninja.

"YEAH RIGHT, I HAVE TOO LOKK BEHIND ME TO SEE YOU INO-PIG!" yelled Sakura. Soon, barrages of verbal abuse erupted.

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILL-BOARD BROW!" The pinked haired kunoichi sighed in exasperation before heading towards Kagome`s seat.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, can I seat here? I want to be as far as possible away from Ino no buta." Asked Sakura whil scratching her neck sheepishly. (A/N: I KNOW PEOPLE! ONE OF MY TWISTS IS SAKURA BEING A NORMAL KUNOICHI. NOT LIKE A RABID FANGIRL.)

"Sure Sakura-chan." Came Kagome`s soft reply. Sakura is one of Kagome and Sasuke`s close friends, including Naruto, one: by not being a fangirl, two: by not being a fanboy, and three: by not being annoying. Besides, only Sakura and Naruto could approach the duo without being frozen by the pair`s artic-stare-o-doom.

"Ohayo teme! Ohayo Sakura! Ohayo Gome!" Naruto yelled. The blackheads twitched at the nickname while Sakura greeted back.

Taking the seat next to Sakura, Naruto soon conversed with a one sided conversation with the two stoic pair.

"Okay brats! Settle down! I`ll announce your teams!" Iruka yelled.

Kagome gripped Sasuke`s hand under the table for reassurance while he did the same. Iruka started yelling teams.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto." The said knucklehead perked up.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura sent a thumbs up to a blushing Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke winced as Kagome`s grip tightened. He rubbed his thumb in circles to comfort the girl.

_`Damn, what if her teammates are fangirl and fa-`_

"And Kagome Taisho." Two triumph shouts were heard, while Sasuke smirked at a stunned Kagome.

"Wait sensei! Why does those two get paired up with Kagome-sama!"

"Why did those bitches manage to have the same team with Sasuke-kun?"

"Kagome-sama is not for those idiots!"

"Sluts! Get away from our Sasuke-sama!" came the class` complaints.

*Crack!* The class looked towards the newly proclaimed team seven. Sakura was sporting a scary glower while Naruto`s face turns dark while he glared at them downwardly. The two`s warning glare were already scary as hell, but partnered with the remainings two mates? Sasuke was emitting a dark aura that clearly says; _`Back-off fuckers, Kagome and the other two is on my team whether you like it or not.`._ the three`s glare were enough for them to wet their pants. They cautiously peeked at Kagome.

Many of them feinted when her kekkai genkai was seen activated. Glowing silver with a black six pointed star that was spinning wildly is not the best eye to be glared upon.

"Kagome-san, it might be best to deactivate Tsukigan." Iruka nervously asked.

'_The power of that doujutsu is NOT pretty.'_ Iruka though.

"Class! Those four is the top students in this class so that clearly meant that they should be put up with each other!" and with that, no one uttered a word; afraid of feinting when four shitty scary as hell glares being directed to them.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Your cooking is the best Gome-chan!" Naruto blurted out between eating.

Sakura merely laughed at the blonds antics while at the same time, agreeing with him.

"Teme! Your so lucky you get to eat this kind of food everyday!"

Sasuke twitched but merely settled in for a glare. He was leaning back to back with Kagome as they eat beneath the Sakura tree outside of the academy.

"Wonder who`s our sensei." Sakura asked.

They turned to Kagome who scoffed.

"Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi." She said as she passed down the deserts while reclaiming the spot behind Sasuke.

"Scarecrow?" Naruto mumbled.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked from behind, his spoon bobbing up and down from his mouth.

"Hokage." Was her simple reply as she plunge a pudding filled spoon in her mouth.

Sakura literally melted in a pile of goo as she ate her pudding she now dubbed as `best-o-pudding-only-Kagome-sama-can-make.`

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Where the heck is he!" yelled an irate Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto."Sakura said.

Naruto was pacing the room, Sakura is seated to her former seat while fanning her seat. While, Sasuke and kagome were sleeping. Kagome`s head was leaning on Sasuke`s shoulder while Sasuke`s head was leaning on Kagome`s.

_`Their so cute together!` _Sakura though as she stared at the sleeping pair. Sure, she had a crush once at the Uchiha, but seeing the bond the two shared, she instantly knew she has no chance in winning. Besides, she set her eyes on an interesting blond.

(A/N: WRITER`S BLOCK! O^0)

…..

…..

…..

"I don't even know what to do anymore!" Naruto bellowed. (A/N: THIS, PEOPLE, IS MY CURRENT PREDICAMENT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO RIGHT UP NEXT. DAMN YOU WRITER`S BLOCK!)

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

I know! It has a weird ending! BUT MYHEAD IS CURRENTLY LACKING ON OXYGEN SO SORRY!


	4. Sacred mourning

A/N: AT LONG FUCKIN LAST! I FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO UPDATE ONE OF MY TOP REVIEWED FIC!

OH! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SOCIOPHATIC-KITSUNE BY THE WAY! I LOVE THIS WRITER!

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter 4: Meeting a masked scarecrow and sacred mourning

Kakashi took his sweet time walking towards the room of his soon-to-be genin team. He knew that he was half an hour late but it was his signature habit so he really can't blame himself. When he reached the designated room, he reached out to open the door. He expected a blackboard eraser to drop on his head the moment he peeked in.

WRONG! Xp

Barrages of kunai and shuriken alike greeted him. Underestimating the youth he was about to handle, he found himself pinned by the sleeves and pants. Two HUGE shurikens was imbedded below of him, missing his 'pride-and-joy' by mere inches.

'_Oh my KAMI! I nearly lost the thing that made me enjoy Icha Icha paradise even more!' _the door slid open to reveal four pissed off genins. He could really care less about the blonde and rosette. What pushed him on edge was the two terrifying raven heads who was both responsible in nearly severing his '_thingy' _away from his body.

"Meet us at the roof." The Taisho girl ominously hissed through gritted teeth. Her face set on a scary glower like the other three. Using a body flicker jutsu, all genin disappeared out of sight, leaving the pale Jounin to shakily pluck the shurikens and kunais away from his person.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

~_Earlier, before the near demise of Kakashi`s weapon. ~_

If someone was sharing the same room with the four genins, he`ll probably wet his pants by now. All genins were pissed to the extent of Naruto picking decapitating their LATE sensei rather than eating a life supply of ramen. And that means a LOT.

Sasuke could clearly see Kagome`s hand twitch nearer and nearer towards her kunai pouch. Desperately hoping for something or someone to vent her anger on. He himself was no better, heck! He already had a shuriken in hand! Glancing at the remaining two members, he could tell both were equally pissed as well. The noisy blond was at the corner, SILENT. While the normally composed rosette was on her inner Sakura mode.

All heads snapped towards the direction of the door just in time to see a gloved hand emerge from the crack. All of them, perfectly in sync, jumped in front of the door. With great accuracy and precision, all of them emptied their pouches before throwing it at the surprised Jounin, successfully pinning him on the wall. To put the icing on top, both Kagome and Sasuke threw their customized shuriken towards the direction of their sensei`s –coughmanhoodcough-. Narrowly missing an inch to prevent their sensei being a eunuch for life.

They all stepped out of the room to glower at their sweating Sensei.

"Meet us at the roof." He heard Kagome say, using her voice that can freeze hell over. As if reading each other`s mind, they all performed a simple body flicker to appear at the roof.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"My first impression about you guys, you are all a bunch of-" as if reading his next words, Kakashi found himself being glared upon four genins.

"A bunch of talented genins." He hastily said, changing his plan by the last minute.

"So, since we`re a team, how about you tell me your like, dislike, hobbies and dreams."

"How about you first sensei." Sakura calmly suggested.

"Okay, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. Hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Dreams? Never gave though about it."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him as if he suddenly grew neon green hair.

'_All we knew was his freaking name!' _

"You first." He pointed at Naruto.

"Well, I like ramen, bothering teme, training with Sakura-chan and Gome-chan." For the umpteenth time, both raven heads twitched. "I hate waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook after you put the water in. my hobbies are training, comparing different kinds of ramen and playing pranks on people! My dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever so that people could finally respect me!" he finished of with a goofy grin.

"Hm, interesting. You're next pinky."

"I like training, reading about medical jutsus, hanging out with my friends and cooking. I really don't hate anything. My hobbies are practicing jutsus and volunteering for the hospital. My dream is to be a great field medic!"

Kakashi turned around to point at Sasuke but was cut off when both brunettes spoke in perfect sync.

"**Our likes and dislikes are not important to be bothered with. Our hobbies are none of your business. Our dream…" **both trailed off at the same time while both faces darkened considerably.

"**We intend to make it into reality. And that is to eliminate a pair of certain someones."**

An eerie silence befall over team seven like a dense blanket as Kakashi`s face became somber.

"Well…. You are all unique in your own ways." Kakashi`s voice broke through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

(insert eliminating percentages, yada, yada.)

"Training grounds seven, five in the morning." With that, the masked Jounin poofed out of existence.

"Anybody in for some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto." Replied the beaming rosette.

"Gomen, me and Sasuke has some things to take care of today." Came Kagome`s indifferent voice.

"oh, it`s that so? See you guys tomorrow then!" yelled Naruto as he trekked towards the direction of Ichiraku with a waving Sakura in tow.

Both genin turned towards the opposite direction before walking away.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Thunder clashes while the wind howls it rage. Rain pelted the frame of two figures standing erect in front of a shiny obsidian stone currently plunged on the ground with a shining white marble flanking it`s side. Hands tightened in grip when it felt the other slacken in hold, their laced finger giving comfort to the other. Black like coals and storm like blues stared at the stones with something akin to grievance and indifference.

Sasuke coldly stared at the neat calligraphy carefully carved at the obsidian stone. He glanced sideways at the silent figure standing beside him. Her hair was down to its usual high-tail as it clung to her wet face. A couple beads of water slid down her temple down her chin to silently splatter beneath the soiled earth. Both of their unoccupied hands were sporting a pristine white lily.

The rain did nothing to hinder the two`s monthly visits but to only add sorrow to the already dampened atmosphere.

"Ne, Sas." The girl beside him suddenly called out without redirecting her dull lifeless eyes at the shining stone displayed in front.

"Hn?" he replied in acknowledgement as he slightly turned his head towards her direction, his long fringe swishing sluggishly due to the weight of the water it dawned upon. His unblinking pitch black orbs stared intently at her unseeing blues.

"It`s his birthday today. His sixteenth in fact." She absently mumbled.

"And it`s her anniversary today as well. The year she married 'him.'" He replied. He barely saw her threw her head back to stare at the weeping heavens above. He turned completely this time to look at her and can't help but feel helpless. The massacre of her clan was just three years previously in time. And he knew that the pain was still raw. Heck, it took him five years to not cry whenever he remembered his family.

Carefully, he gathered her in his arms as he felt her head leaned against his neck. He encircled his arms around her petite waist, mindful of the delicate flower he held in hand. Even thou the temperature was cold, he still felt the hot tears stain the crook of his neck. Silent sobs raked her form while the arms around his neck trembled with remorse.

Knowing that they were alone, he too, gave in. Burrowing his face at the opposite side of her neck, he let some stray tears fall as he numbly took a glance at the white marbled beside the black one.

They stayed in that position a couple of minutes more before they both finally decided to leave. The white lilies they both carry in position were left behind by the stones as the two turned left before proceeding away.

The newly displayed moonlight shone down upon the two engraved marble like shrines, illuminating the carved syllables.

'_In the memory of Inuyasha Taisho.'_

_A loving brother, son and lover._

_Slain by the hand of the wicked, his bravery will be forever known throughout the legacy of all._

_As his little sibling, I swore to take revenge on the soul who was left in dwelling._

_Avenging the name of the Taishos, this soul shall not rest, until the time of the final test._

_Forever more, Kagome Hime Taisho of the west._

'_In the memory of Mikoto Uchiha.'_

_A beloved mother and wife._

_Slain by the hand of betrayal, her love was broken by the treacherous of acts._

_As her own faithful offspring, I vowed to take the life of the one drowned by the joy of killing._

_Avenging the clan of the Uchihas, forever driven in rage, I will soon take my revenge._

_Forever more, Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha._

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

A/N: NO. THEIR GRAVES WERE NOT TOGETHER. THOSE STONES WAS A MEMORIAL THING OF SORTS. THEY BOTH MADE THOSE IN A DESERTED PLACE SO THAT THEY CAN MOURN IN PEACE….. CLEAR?

SO THERES CHAPTER 4 OF S MEETS K…

~JA NE!


	5. Bloody Valentine

A/N: GAH! EXAMS! OH HOW I HATE FREAKIN EXAMS! THEY`RE THE PAPERS-FROM-HELL DISGUISED AS A TEST SO THAT IT CAN DRAIN YOUR LIFE FORCE AWAY!

ENOUGH OF MY TANTRUM AND I PRESENT YOU; S MEETS K CHAP 5! THIS IS ONE OF MY OWN TWISTS.. *wink* *wink*

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

Chapter 5: Bloody Valentine

Sasuke can't shake off the feeling of nervousness away from his person. He woke up with a sense of wariness and he can't help but to feel jumpy. Glancing at the female eating across from him, he could clearly see that she felt the same way. Her sapphire eyes kept darting around like a paranoid hobo.

The warning bells on their minds won't stop ringing and it completely pushed the ravenheads to the edge.

"Sas?"

"Hn?"

"I think we`re forgetting something IMPORTANT." Kagome hissed low.

He nodded in agreement. His obsidian eyes scanned the room nervously as a shiver ran down their spines.

"Damn it." Kagome gripped her spoon so hard that it bent. She hated the feeling of fear and this fear is not boding in with her well.

"I think we should go out, it`ll calm your nerves." Too anxious to respond, Kagome merely nodded before dumping their dishes on the drain.

As Sasuke waited for Kagome to buckle the chains of her boots, the foreboding feelings on his stomach grew rapidly as they neared the door.

The moment Kagome came in contact with the doorknob, the warning bells on their heads rang like crazy. Staring at each other wide eyed, both in sync, they turned towards the direction of Sasuke`s room to use his window as an emergency exit.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

Both prodigies gulp at the sight before them. After using Sasuke`s window, both of them stealthily crawled up the roof to look at their porch. And what they saw made both of them pale.

HUGE amounts of fangirls and fanboys alike flocked around their porch in outmost silence while the others hid in trees with scary stealth.

Looking at the heart shape boxes and colorful bouquets, the two ravenheads immediately went back inside Sasuke`s room to look at the calendar. Two pairs of eyes widen in fear at the mocking, bright red numbers in front.

'_February 14, Enjoy Valentines!'_

"Fuck!" both of them cursed.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

"Don't. Utter. A. Sound." Sasuke whispered to Kagome as they tiptoed their way away from their apartment both clad in long trench coats with matching hats and dark glasses. To passersby, they looked just like a typical Aburame. Warily glancing behind, Kagome suppressed a panicked gasped when she saw the fan people looking at them with mixed suspicion and confusion.

"Nonono. Don't turn around, they sense fear." Sasuke said as he turned Kagome`s head back to its previous direction. Fate must be against them when a gust of wind blew of their hats, and thus, revealing their signature blue/black hair and fair complexion. Shakily, they both turned around and were completely horrified when they saw the people from stalker-land grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"RUUUNNN!" Sasuke shouted as he latched into Kagome`s arm. As if a charm was cast, Kagome sprinted away with frightening speed with a suddenly-light-as-a-feather-Sasuke gripping her arms like a leech. She fastened her pace when she internally saw rabid dogs nipping on her heels.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKERS!" A feminine yet, enrage yell echoed along Konoha.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

"Did *pant* we lost *pant* `em?" Kagome asked as she leaned against Sasuke who was looking franticly from their place in the dark alley.

"Yeah, I think you manage to shake them off your tail." Sasuke replied as he too, leaned on Kagome despite his lack of contribution. Both of them stiffen when they heard frantic footsteps approaching their place. Kagome, feeling a tad bit braver than the pacing Uchiha, cautiously peeked outside. If she wasn't in the same situation, she`ll probably tease the panting Hyuuga. As he neared her place, Kagome heard the incoming elephant-like stomping of the fangirls, in which made the Hyuuga run like hell itself was hot on his heels.

Taking pity to the already tired boy, she skillfully pulled the shocked Hyuuga towards their hiding place while she covered his mouth with her left hand while the other held him from struggling.

"Stop struggling if you want to keep your clothes on." She hissed in his hear successfully making him shiver and stiffen at the same time. As if on cue, the huge parade of fangirls came running past their hiding place. As the smoke cloud disappeared, Kagome withdrew her hold unto the relieved Hyuuga.

"Hn, it seems that you`re having trouble as well." Neji snapped his attention towards the leaning Uchiha on the wall. Temporarily forgetting their clan rivalry, Neji merely turned around to look at his savior.

His breath hitched when his milky white eyes connected with stunning cerulean. Never did once in his entire life had he seen such bright and hard yet, alluring shade of blue. He examined her even more and cant help the small blood rush crept up his face. Shaking out of his stupor, he lowly bowed.

"Arigato for the assistance ms.?"

"Taisho. Taisho Kagome." Was her soft reply.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. He could clearly see the red tinged oh his ears even without a sharingan. But before he could make a move, a shrilly squeal made the three genins stiff.

"KYAAA! UCHIHA-SAMA AND HYUUGA-SAMA!" squealed the blond before shrieking at Kagome.

"Why are you here TAISHO-BITCH?!" Kagome was about to plummet the wench to the ground but the two males held her back. Not a moment after, fan girls and fanboys alike came barreling in.

"SHIT!"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

"*Pant* I officially *pant* hate *pants* Valentines" Kagome rasped.

"You think you're the only one?" Sasuke said with a brow raised. Kagome`s left brow twitch in anger.

"You both just HAD to cling unto me now do you!" she huffed. The moment the fangirls and fanboys came at them, both frightened boys latched unto her making it harder to run than necessary.

Said boys blushed.

"And Hyuuga-san, it seems that we`re left to watch each other`s backs." Kagome replied while Neji nodded in agreement.

They were about to conduct a plan when a whizzing sound reached them.

"What the?" Mumbled Kakashi when he saw his two students with Gai`s all huddled up in a tree he leaped up to hide from.

"Welcome to the club." Sasuke deadpanned when he caught sight of old and young women alike yelling for 'Kakashi-kun' to go out.

*Crack* all four stared at the branch they were ALL standing on which was creaking in strained force.

*Crack!* *BOOM!*

"*cough* The fate *cough* must hates *cough* us.." Neji coughed as he whisked the dust away from his face.

Neji realized that they were surrounded immediately.

Kagome merely sighed exasperatedly when the two genins latched unto her. Noticing the scuffling beside her, she threw one of her artic stares at Kakashi.

"Try to clung on me and you`ll found yourself naked within seconds." She growled. The Jounin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

'_Im getting tired of this.' _Thought Kagome as she jumped from roof to roof with two koalas on her arms with a scarecrow not too far behind.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

Sasuke rubbed the whizzing girl`s back with a sweat drop. He cant help but to feel guilty since he practically latched unto her while they run away from the hellhounds, not to mention there was an extra baggage.

It was currently noon and all four were hungry since they were still hiding in a huge tree in separate branches, mind you, they wont commit the same mistake twice.

"Damn it, if it`s legal to kill your co-ninjas/villagers, they will find themselves six foot down, literally." Kagome gritted as she looked at the fan people littering beneath, looking for their 'valentines'.

"How about we use some henge?" Neji asked.

"Some ninjas can decipher us, especially those who specializes genjutsu." Sasuke replied.

"It`s worth a shot." Kakashi mumbled as he too, was hungry as hell.

"_Transformation jutsu!" _Smokes took the places of the four ninjas. As they dispersed, there stood four adults.

Kakashi took the form of a young woman with moderate looks, Sasuke a middle aged lady with pale skin and cinnamon eyes, Neji picked an eight year old girl with pigtails and red eyes.

Looking at Kagome, they were surprised to see a handsome man in his twenty`s. He has knee-length silver hair and golden eyes. They could see the resemblance between her true face and her disguise.

"You know that you`ll still get glomp with that henge." Kakashi said.

"This is my aniki. And the reason I picked his face is because he`s practically the master of intimidation and no one will surely approach him." Replied Kagome in a deep voice.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Neji said as he leapt down the branch. Releasing a relief sight, he silently signaled that the cost is clear. Sasuke soon followed with Kakashi right behind, Kagome jumped last.

As predicted, Kagome harbored stares but no one dared to approach since she was dripping with killing intent. As they approached the restaurant, they quickly took the seat furthest and darkest away from the eating fan people. Ordering their foods quickly they stared at the floor to avoid eye contact that could probably dispel the henge.

The moment their food arrived, they ate as quickly as they can, faster than a ninja avoiding a kunai, they left as quickly as they came.

"Oomph!" Kagome looked at the orange blob that knocked her off her feet. She felt her eyes widen when a pair of blue eyes stared at her.

"Naruto?" she whispered before she could help it.

Naruto blinked in confusion when the silver-haired man whispered his name. Quite good at genjutsu, Naruto barely caught the flickering of Kagome`s henge.

"Gome-chan?" he asked in a low voice, for once, thinking that his friend has a reason to cast a henge on.

"Dobe, get up." He glanced at the woman glaring at him and immediately recognized the said citizen.

"Teme?" said bastard`s brow twitched.

"I suggest we explain things in a SECLUDED area."

"Sensei? What`s going on Tebayo?!"

Before the blond could utter the sound ramen, Kagome held him by the scarf of his jacket before sprinting towards the training grounds.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

Sasuke whacked the hysterical blonde`s head with a huge tick mark pulsing on his forehead while the other tree merely settled on twitching.

The moment they dropped the henge, the blonde was immediately sent to cloud nine when he saw the stoic/well known ninjas of Konoha with torn clothes, sticks and leaves stuck on their hairs and a missing clothing or two.

"O-OH MY K-KAMI! THAT IS THE MOST HILARIOUS SCENE I EVER SAW TEBAYO!" yelled the howling blonde as he rolled along the forest floor.

"Shut up before I put a genjutsu at you that`ll make you look like Sasuke." Hissed Kagome. That quickly put the blonde to stop.

"ok, ok sorry, cant help it." Naruto nervously replied.

(A/N: 8(0_0)8 OMG! THE DREADED WRITER`S BLOCK ATTACKED ONCE MORE!)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, what now?" Kakashi said, breaking the tension in the air.

"I dont know. Im sure as hell I aint letting myself get grabbed by those animals." Kagome said as she shuddered at the memory when one shinobi managed to grab her and then there goes her jacket. (A/N: SHE`S WEARINBG A TANK TOP UNDERNEATH REMEMBER?)

"And I wont hesitate to slit those pesky girls' throats when they dare to touch me once again." She continued thinking of the moment a rabid girl attempted to chop her ponytail off, keywoard; Attempted. Said girl was now bald as a shining star in the sky.

"How about you guys temporarily stay at my place. No one would think that you`d be there." Naruto absently stated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…hn, for once you used that thing you called head."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU TEME!?"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

"Wow, you ever heard of the world cleaning?" Neji monotonously asked.

"Shut up ni teme! (Bastard numbah two!)" Naruto spat back. During their way back to Naruto`s apartment, the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga immediately went beneath each other`s skin.

"Were not here to fight." Kakashi admonished the two, too tired to read his novel.

"Oi, Kagome, were here." Sasuke lightly whispered to Kagome who was being carried by him. In between travels, the Uchiha noticed that the girl was dozing on her feet and offered to carry her, in which she gratefully accepted.

"Arigato Sas," she replied as she climbed down his back. She cutely yawned earning a blush from the boys because of how adorable she looked. (A/N: NEJI AND SASUKE BLUSHED BECAUSE THEY BOTH HAVE AN INFATUATION WHILE KAKASHI AND NARUTO BECAUSE OF THEIR CUTE METER.)

"Naruto let me borrow some clothes, im hitting the showers." The blonde handed her some baggy pants and a black shirt before pointing the direction of the showeroom.

As the raven head left the room, the tension between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha grew, making the Jounin and the blonde genin uncomfortable.

"U-uh, I'll go fix some ramen." Naruto said in hope of being spared by the awkward silence.

"L-let me help." Kakashi stated before he hurriedly followed Naruto to the kitchen.

The moment the two stepped out of the living room, as if on cue, both boys stood up rod straight as they threw a glare at the each other.

"Fuck off Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed.

"Make me Uchiha." Neji coldly spat back.

"Kagome`s mine." Sasuke said, not the type of person to beat around the bush.

"I didn't see your name on her." The pissed Neji replied.

"Doesn't me-" a crash was heard, making the boys stiffen.

"What happened!" Kakashi burst out through the kitchen door.

"That sound sounds like…" Naruto slowly turned towards the hallway leading towards the shower room.

"Kagome!" all four franticly shouted before sprinting towards the shower room, nearly tripping on each other`s feet.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

As soon as she submerged herself on the steamy bath, she relaxed as a pleased sigh escaped her lips. Looking at the human cut outs of papers settled on top of her clothes, a satisfied smirk crept up her face.

Being a Taisho, who was well known for their possessive streak, sent out an impressive numbers of shikigamis taking the shape of animals such as hawks, serpents, big dogs, tigers etc., to hunt fangirls harassing his intended. Don't get her wrong, she didn't order them to kill but to merely hinder the banshees` path. For example, stealing their so called gifts, scaring them with a growl or a hiss, pushing them into a shallow hole –she laughed at this-, or locking them in a public restroom.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a shuffle near the window made itself known. Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped herself with the fluffy white towel Naruto lent her before slowly approaching the said window.

The shuffling continued and her cobalt eyes narrowed in suspicion. With a sudden jerk of a hand, she opened the window and was not surprise when two boys came tumbling in. She recognized the other as Kiba Inuzuka while she hinted that the other was a relative of his –since both have markings-.

The two peeping toms were half scared, half grateful at the sight of the steaming Taisho.

Grabbing the two`s collars, she easily flung them outside the bathroom with almost to no effort at all. The two landed with a grunt as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom while leaking a huge amount of killing intent that the two boys paled.

At the same time she was kicking the living daylights out of the two Inu nin, Naruto with the others skidded to a stop when they saw a barely clothed Kagome kicking two boys mercilessly.

A huge amount of force made the four shinobi to turn back kneeling while clutching their noses. Healthy trails of blood flowed down freely from their gripped appendage as they struggle to stop the bleeding unless they want to die of blood loss.

Kagome, who was STILL beating the shit out of the peeping toms, didn't notice the four shinobi who was bleeding to death behind her.

"You fucking fanboys. How dare you peep on me when im bathing." The two Inuzuka was about to reply but was left speechless at the sight before them. If it they`re not in their current predicament, they`ll find the scene comically hilarious.

With twisted tissues stuck in their nostrils, all four males glowered at the two while cracking their knuckles as a malevolent aura littered the background while tick marks pulsed on their foreheads.

And with that, the two Inuzuka was painfully tortured by a group of indirectly bleeding males.

Yup, it's a _Bloody Valentine _indeed.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()!

A/N: I SO ENJOYED WRITING THIS FIC.. HOPE U LIKED IT…. YEAH I KNOW, LAME ENDING BUT I WANT TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE..

OOOHHH,, SASUKE HAS A RIVAL..(NOT THAT HE DOESN'T ALREADY.)

~Ja ne!


	6. Mission gone Mad

A/N: OOKAY, IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE I POURED AALL OF MY FREE TIME IN WRITING MY OTHER FIC; The Cold Miko.. SO NONETHLESS, S MEETS K CHP 6 IS NOW PRESENTED TO YOU…

**WARNING: **_**AS I SAID, THIS FIC OF MINE WILL RUN A DIFFERENT PLOT THAN THE ORIGINAL BUT WILL STILL HAVE THE SAME REFERENCE TOWARDS THE ANIME….**_

_**OH, BEFORE I FORGOT; HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

_(I SKIPPED KAKASHI`S EXAM BY THE WAY… SINCE IT WILL END UP THE SAME.)_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 6: Mission gone Mad

'_My Father's probably rolling in his grave for seeing me dressed like this.'_

"Halloween ball?" Kagome raised a brow at the Sandaime`s words. After Kakashi nearly killed Naruto for his unrespectful banter with the Hokage about decent missions –in which both she and Sasuke whole heartedly agreed on-, Sarutobi did gave them a higher ranking mission;

Infiltrating a Halloween themed ball.

Great.

"Hai Sakura-san. You`ll have to infiltrate a themed ball to protect the daimyo`s daughter from being kidnapped or assassinated." Explained the Hokage further.

"So we are technically glorified baby-sitters." She heard Sasuke mumbled beside her. She snorted in agreement.

"So does that means we have to play dress-up as well?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm.. Yes." At the Hokage`s response, Kagome groaned in frustration.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(Time skip: before the ball.. Location: Land of the waves.)

"My father`s probably rolling in his grave for seeing me wearing this." Kagome distastefully stared at her reflection in disgusts. Its so, so- scanty.

"Oh, come on Kagome-chan, I swear you look cute!" Sakura encouraged as she joined the taller girl in front of the mirror.

"And this comes from princess bubblegum." She spat back.

Sakura, who she thinks wears too much pink, was clad in a puffy ankle-length carnation pink dress. Her hitai-ite was replaced by a golden circlet with a blue gem. Puffy, bell-liked sleeves covered her slender arms while a gold shawl encircled her waist.

"Stop being stingy and let`s go outside, the boys are waiting."

Grudgingly, she stepped beside Sakura.

She was _forced _to wear a pair of black cat ears and tail with a pierced bell on the tip. Her body sported a black turtleneck shirt that left her toned stomach visible. Puffy arm warmers with belt buckles covered her lower arms while a black plaid skirt with a fish net petticoat covered in studded belt accentuate her lower regions till mid tight.

Sakura made her wear knee-length boots with chains as footwear. To put the cherry on top, her fashion-master friend forcefully snapped a spiked collar with a huge silver bell on her neck.

"Fine. But I swear Sakura, I _will _have my revenge." She threatened the rosette as she ran her now clawed-black-painted hands over her silver streaked hair.

"I still cant see the reason to shove these red and silver contacts in my eyes." In hope to at least spare her eyeballs to their torture, she made a move to remove them.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sakura revolted, her emerald eyes flashing. Sighing in defeat, she nodded dejectedly.

Letting the pink Kunoichi dragged her out of the room, she mentally prayed her apologies to her clan for tainting the name of the Taisho by impersonating their clans nemesis; the cat species.

"Uwaaa! Sakura-chan! Your so kawaii!" Kagome had to hold up a chuckle at the blonde`s costume.

A fox. How cliché.

Naruto`s usually blonde hair was covered in a red knee length wig. He was wearing a red tunic of some kind partnered with an equally dark hakama. Poking on top of his head were huge fluffy auburn ears while a bushy tail poked out of his tailbone.

"Are you ready to take on your first mission?" looking at Kakashi, she cant help the smirk that spread along her lips at the sight of her teacher wearing a red and black checkered shirt with a faded blue pants. His hitai-ite was replaced with a straw hat.

All in all, he resembled a scarecrow in anyway, -no pun intended-.

"Oi Teme! Your not alone!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

Glancing at her best friend that has been yet to be seen, she cant help the skip her heart made at the sight of her secret crush. Truth to be hold, they wore identical costumes.

"Sh-shut up usuratonkachii!" yelled the flustered Uchiha, his fake ears twitching in a comical way. He was wearing an identical collar, shirt, tail and arm warmers the same as hers. His legs were hidden beneath black slacks with a few chains dangling from it`s belt partnered with spiked boots.

"Ne, ne, how about some cute nya?" Kakashi, being his usual perverted self, ushered Kagome to act like a cosplayer giving some fanservice.

*WHAPAM!* Through the distance, a suspicious sound of a frying pan contacting with a thick skull echoed along the land of waves.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So you're the ninjas that will guard my daughter." A man with brown eyes and graying hair stated as he surveyed Team 7 from head to toe.

"Hai. We were supposed to be a group of civilians to enable us to catch the culprits who will give harm to your daughter." Kakashi explained with a slight wince. If only he didn't pissed Kagome and Sasuke just then.

"Ah, let me introduce her. Leiko, my darling, come down! Your bodyguards are here!"

Team 7 heard footsteps heading towards their location from upstairs. Soon enough, a girl caked with make-up wearing a fairy costume with annoying color combinations came bouncing in, her brown hair curled along her freckled face.

The moment the girl`s murky green eyes landed on the suddenly stiff Sasuke, Kagome couldn't help the piling rage that washed over her system when said girl`s eyes gleamed with something akin to anything but good.

"Leiko`s name is Leiko desu~!" she chirped in an annoying tone that the shikigamis beneath Kagome`s clothes cringed ever so slightly, imagine _how _Kagome and Kakashi feels, granted that they have far more superior hearing than the rest of the team.

"Ah-ah, Im Hatake Kakashi and this is Team 7." Grudgingly, the team introduced themselves.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde simply stated, seeing the smoldering look Leiko gave Sasuke completely crushed the blondes friendly countenance.

"H-Haruno Sakura." Kagome could clearly see that the rosette`s forcing her inner-self to stop from surfacing.

Sasuke was next, ever since the girl looked at him straight in the eye, his fan girl radar rang like crazy. Gulping thickly, he simply looked at Kagome`s mismatched eyes and cooly stated;

"Uchiha Sasuke." He might look like as calm as a cucumber but Kagome knew better.

"Kagome." She purposely left her clan`s name since she deemed the female unworthy of informing her such. And of course, she felt alarmingly pleased when the girl bristled in anger.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the growing animosity between the girls, and it seemed that the daimyo noticed it as well but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Oto-sama." Leiko called out without looking away. Kagome might say so herself that she was a little impressed that the girl`s not quaking in her boots yet just simply flinching. Don't get her wrong, her famous Taisho glare sent countless shinobis into petrification. She merely toned it down a little.

"Yes sweetie?" the daimyo replied in barely hidden amusement.

"I want him-" she pointed at Sasuke who paled dramatically. "-as my escort for tonight." Team 7 stiffen when the Taisho`s infamous killing intent filled the room, not that the blasted harlot noticed it.

"Well sweetie, Kakashi-san, is it ok?" the daimyo asked Kakashi with an apologetic look.

"Well-"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ME SO EVIL! SORRY MY READERS BUT I JUST RECENTLY GOT OUT OFF THE HOSPITAL AFTER I SUFFERED AN ACCIDENT THAT LEFT ME WITH A BADLY SPRAINED ANKLE AND A DISLOCATED LEFT WRIST…. AND AS YOU KNOW, ITS HARD TO TYPE WITH ONLY A HAND AVAILABLE….

SO SUE ME IF I DECIDE TO LAYLOW A BIT…

**DO **_**NOT **_**LEAVE WITHOUT A REVIEW! A REVIEW WILL MAKE MY INJURIES HEAL BETTER AND WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	7. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	8. Patience

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Meh. My problem`s all cleared up so I wish I could stay this time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 7: Patience

'_One more provoking demand and I will slit your throat, mission be damned…'_

Last time:

"_Well sweetie, Kakashi-san, is it ok?" the daimyo asked Kakashi with an apologetic look._

"_Well-"_

"Well.." Kagome sent her glare towards Kakashi who unfortunately didn't notice the promise of death on his person.

"Why not?" The effects were instantenous.

Naruto froze.

Sakura screeched.

Sasuke paled.

And Kagome?

" Why you [bleep] sensei! I oughta cut your [bleep] [bleep] off and kick your [bleep] to oblivion you [bleep] [bleep] [bleep] you hear me [bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp]?!" Kagome blazed as she snarled and bite at Kakashi who she straddled at the floor and proceeded into banging the silver haired man on the floor, his soul flying out of his mouth.

Kagome slowly turned around, her ears twitching while the fake tail swung irately.

What she saw made her cry bloody murder.

"NYA~! You`re mine koneko-chan~!" Leiko chirped as she literally tore Sasuke`s arms as she clung to him.

"SONUVA-" before Kagome could even utter a curse for the blasted girl, Naruto and Sakura (as much as they want to see the girl suffer) took it as a cue to whisk Kagome away the moment they saw the contacts melt and out came the Tsukigan.

They knew that they`d be in deep shit of trouble if they maim the client ever so slightly.

On the otherhand, Sasuke stood rigidly as the girl literally stuck herself on him. He could do nothing but to stand motionlessly with the half sorry father, an annoying fangirl, and a knocked out sensei.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I cant believe that friggin perverted alien moronic dumb sensei of ours!" Kagome hissed, her costume oddly fitting for her lethal mood.

"Calm down Kagome-chan, Sasuke-kun will be fine.." Sakura reassured, thinking that her words will calm the erratic female.

Not.

"FINE?!" Kagome shrieked and Naruto yelped in fear.

"Did you see how that, that, that THING clung to him! She could be draining his life force Sakura!" Kagome wailed as she shook the dazed pinkette.

"GEEZ! And you called me fangirl before?!" Sakura retaliated, pointing out to the time where Sasuke and Kagome had called her a fangirl.

Kagome ignored Sakura and merely paced on the wide garden, digging up a hole as she went.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look of frustration.

This is going to be a looooong night.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sasuke is afraid. And few things, very very few things scared Sasuke.. And the species currently molding their bodies together was one of them.. In fact, its listed second place while the top one is ALSO nearby.

"Oi, Neko, can you pass that bowl of fruits over there?" Leiko huffily demanded Sasuke`s greatest fear, her voice haughty, the complete opposite of the sugar coated version she was using with him..

And honestly, Sasuke preferred the one without the sugar.

Kagome stiffly, walked towards the table, her cool façade betraying the rampaging emotion she forcefully locked inside. Grabbing the ceramic bowl, she took it gracefully and walked towards the center of the long table.

Dropping the ceramic bowl loudly in front of the obviously occupied Leiko, said girl shrieked in surprise before throwing a glare towards Kagome who tilted her head in fake innocence.

"Oh, fetch me that glass of water Neko." Leiko demanded once more and Sasuke was seriously afraid right now.. Having spent some reasonable amount of time with Kagome, he clearly knew she`s losing it.. If Leiko`s maiming wont stop, he`s MORE than afraid of what`ll happen next.

"Neko, go and get that fan."

"Tie that ribbon you annoying neko."

"Feed us Bakeneko.."

"Baka neko, call father."

"Tch, entertain the guest neko."

"Get rid of thi-"

Kagome lost it.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when a kunai went zipping pass the table and unto the plate were it hit an apple dead on the core. Leiko felt a shiver ran up her spine when a malevolent aura washed over her form.

Sasuke prayed to every Kami he knows that the guests will notice the soon to be murder.

Kagome, on the other hand, slammed her right foot to the chair the blasted 'neko this' 'neko that' girl, pinning the latered dress beneath her booth claded foot.

She leaned down, her Tsukigan spinning murderously.

"One more provoking demand and I will slit your throat, mission be damned…" Kagome hissed, her nreath moving some strands along the girl`s face.

She stood up, straightened up, and walked out of the room like nothing happened, intent on shifting with Sakura.

She far more preferred facing blood thirsty ninjas rather than acting maid with the fairy harlot.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'_Peace..' _Kagome thought in bliss from her position on the tree. She had long ago disposed the fake nails since it annoys the hell out of her, and the fake streaks of silver from her hair, leaving it the usual obsidian color.

A tick pulsed on her forehead when she remembered how weak Sasuke looked from the clutches of the winged harlot.

Scoffing, she mildly stored the info in her mind for later blackmail material.

She was about to close her eyes when her sensitive ears twitched. Hearing the familiar whizzing on the air, Kagome jumped from her branch and watched with narrowed eyes when kunai and shuriken`s alike implanted on where she was previously occupying before.

Landing on the ground, she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as ninjas with ompressive numbers circled her, intent on overpowering her by number.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she fetched out two kunais.

They were under attack..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

My butt hurrrtsssss

I`ll try to update soon!

JA~!


End file.
